


heart be light

by Mehitsuji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mehitsuji/pseuds/Mehitsuji
Summary: Hange looked eager, “I forgot! I was going to--” She pulled a small box out of her coat pocket and held it out in the space between the two of you. “I was going to give you this! Here, take it.”
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	heart be light

**Author's Note:**

> this is silly and entirely self indulgent but i thought id post it here because why not :^) didnt proof the whole thing so sorry if there's any mistakes!

The steam of your breath furled into a small cloud as you paced quietly through the streets. This time of year always felt so strange to you, as people tried to be as full of warmth and joy as they could be despite the cold weather and constant havoc happening in the world. Though it was the holidays, work never really stopped for the scouts. You turned the corner swiftly, digging your frigid hands deeper into your pockets. The military grade coats they gave you could stand to be a bit warmer, you made a note to complain to Erwin about it. 

Though you had intended to find your way home for the Holidays, your family anxious to see you (who knew when they’d get another chance?), you’d been tasked at staying behind to help with some of the Titan research going on as of late. You’d be more upset about it, if it hadn’t meant you’d get some extra time to spend with Hange.

It was kind of obvious to everyone, the way you admired her, and you never understood why anyone wouldn’t admire her. At times you felt like she was the only person in the military that had a passion for something besides killing. It didn’t take much time for that admiration to turn into a soft hearted love for her. 

It had gotten worse lately, to the point that everyone in the section was in on it. They loved to pick at you, tease you about the way your face turned beet red at even the slightest hint of affection. On the other hand, Hange seemed almost completely oblivious-- to you at least. It was always the little things with Hange; smiling all too brightly at you when you gave her an idea, leaning in so that the two of you were always joined at the shoulder when riding in carts together, tucking your hair behind your ear when it seemed to block your eyesight. All of it made you feel ready to burst at the seams. And yet, here you were.

You gave a soft knock at their office door before leading your way in, “Hange?” you asked. “I got the things you needed from storage.”

Hange sat in her usual position, hunched over the desk with hoards of books thrown about the room. Typical organized chaos. You made your way over to hand the different books and bobs she needed off to her. “That was quick! Good job.” she replied, kicking up the legs of her chair to pat your head. You closed your eyes tightly, giving a small laugh before swatting her hand away lightly. 

“It’s getting pretty late, Hange.” You sighed, kneeling slightly so your eyes and hers were on the same level. “You should try and get some sleep.”  
She smiled at you, “M’kay.” Her voice seemed sleepy, a rare show from her,”You too, though.”

You returned the smile, leaning back up to make your way out the door. “Night, Hange.”

The night had somehow grown colder as you made your way towards your room.. You swiftly navigated around, pulling your scarf snug against your neck. It always made you happy, to see the snow in the night, lit up by small lanterns. Even if the streets crawled with drunk men here and there, you did your best to romanticize it. If there was no romance in the world, despite everything, you felt as if you might go a bit crazy. 

Lost in thought, you jumped slightly at the tug of your hand. You turned around quickly, ready to suckerpunch a stranger in their jaw, but softened after realizing it was Hange.

“Ah! You scared me.” You said, concerned,”What’s up did I forget something.”

Hange looked eager, “I forgot! I was going to--” She pulled a small box out of her coat pocket and held it out in the space between the two of you. “I was going to give you this! Here, take it.”

You couldn’t help but notice how close she was, and hoped your cheeks just seemed red from the cold. You grabbed the box, with both your hands, inspecting it slightly before looking back up at Hange. Her smile was big and bright, every breath she took seemed to fog up her glasses a bit. “For me?”

“Yes! Clearly!” She laughed, “Go on, open it--”

It felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest, you plucked the small bow off of it and plopped open the box. Inside was a simple strand of satin ribbon, you picked it up with two of your fingers, knuckles red from the cold. You didn’t know what to say.

“Ribbon!” Hange smiled, “Your hair is always getting in your face so I thought…”

“It’s cute…” You spoke, eyes casted downwards out of embarrassment.

“Yeah, I thought it might be cute on you! I know it’s small but I wanted to get it for you.”

It felt silly to get so emotional over, but with everything going on, it hadn’t occurred to you that the last time you probably received a gift was some 10 years ago in your childhood. It wasn’t that you held a grudge over that, but it felt so good to finally receive a gift after so long from someone that you loved. Your face felt warm and fuzzy, small beads of water escaped your eyes but were quickly wiped away by the warmth of your mittens.

“Whaaat, you’re crying? Do you not like it, I never asked your favorite color so I’m sorry if it’s the wrong one--”

“No, that’s not it I-I’m crying because I’m really really happy you gave me a present.” You exclaimed, holding the gift box to your chest. “I’m just really sorry I forgot to get you anything.”

“Hey, would you look at me?” She asked. Sometimes it seemed to you like she hadn’t heard you, or that she was living in her own head with what she asked of you. It was something you had picked up after being around her so long, something you thought was cute.

Even so, you looked up, wide eyed and blinking away at any dampness still in your eyes. It felt like your eyelashes were about to freeze, despite the burn of your cheeks. Why hadn’t you thought of getting her a present? It would’ve been a perfect opportunity. 

She stood smiling above you, looking quite pleased with herself in your reaction. “Thank you for putting up with me, really.” It felt like her voice radiated warmth to you.Though, it could’ve been your unwavering happiness at any kind of affection she showed you-- especially big smiles like this, ones that pushed her cheeks up into little crescent moons under her glasses. 

Though, it sparked something in you, and in a fit of courage you decided to stop feeling defeated by affection and to start taking a hold of it. In a brief silence, you stuffed the box into your coat pocket, grabbed the collar of Hange’s coat, and kissed her. There were people still awake, roaming around town, but at this point you didn’t care. Her lips were chapped, and your noses knocked together out of haste, by all means it wasn’t a good kiss-- but it still felt right. 

You pulled back, rather shocked at your own actions. “I’m sorry! That was uncalled for wasn’t it?” you said, hands coming towards your mouth. But when you looked up, Hange stood as unbothered as ever. Her glasses were a bit crooked now, but her cheeks slightly flushed and mouth parted still in an excited smile.

“Woah, what? No that-- that was fine! Totally didn’t see that one coming, though!” She beamed, hands coming to grab your shoulders. “But it does make total sense-- I’ve been wondering exactly why you act so embarrassed around me all the time.”

“What? I do not act embarrassed!” You landed a soft punch to her chest, earning a hearty laugh. “Don’t laugh!” you started, before being cut off by a soft peck to your lips.

You pulled back slightly, obviously surprised. “Oh.” Hange looked the same as before, like this was something completely normal to her. The snow had started to build on your hair, stinging cold at your head. 

Hange’s hands came up to cup your face, surprisingly warm to the touch. “I was gonna ask if you wanted me to come over for a bit. I know you’re used to going home this time of year and didn’t know if you’d feel lonely so…” 

You looked up towards her, starry eyed and sure of yourself. “Yes, I’d like that a lot.” 


End file.
